This application relates to effects of polarization of light in optical devices and systems.
Polarization of light is an important property of light in various applications. Many optical transmission media, such as optical fibers, exhibit one or more polarization-related effects that alter the light based on the optical polarization of light. Examples of such effects include polarization mode dispersion (PMD) and polarization dependent loss (PDL) and others. Optical polarization of light in such optical transmission media may be controlled to achieve desired operating effects.